


Self-Indulgence

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Carpe Noctem [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M, Persona!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei. Hermes. Naked fun in the dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Naoki Hisao = the name of my protagonist.

Junpei hurriedly covered his mouth with both hands and froze on his bed.

Outside, Akihiko and Naoki’s muffled footsteps continued without stopping, fading as the two young men walked away and went to their rooms for the night.

He let out a sigh as he relaxed on the bed again, eyes fluttering shut. If Akihiko-senpai, or even just Naoki, were to find him like this…

As if on cue, Hermes resumed his gentle strokes, thick fingers warmed by Junpei’s body heat slipping slickly up and down the teen’s erect cock, nearly tearing another moan from Junpei’s throat.

“GodDAMN,” Junpei breathed out once he was sure he wouldn’t scream out in pleasure. No, he wouldn’t want to be found like this, but… Hermes knew exactly where and how to touch him, and it was so good to just lay back and let yourself come in someone else’s hand. He sucked in a breath as Hermes moved forward on the bed, the heavy weight of the Persona making it creak loudly. He knew what was coming, growing even harder in anticipation, and raised his legs on either side of Hermes as it inserted a finger smooth and cold as polished metal into him.

Panting for breath now, seconds away from coming hard and fast and in a way that would be definitely embarrassing with a girl, he reached up to cling to Hermes’ shoulders and pull him down, wrapping his lips around the point of the Persona’s mask, suckling and licking it in a fake kiss, as close to a real kiss as he could get with Hermes, who actually leaned into it.

His orgasm suddenly rushed out of him and he bit down on the metal tip, clinging to Hermes for dear life, but as usual he didn’t have much of a grip on the smooth metal body. He might have shouted, he wasn’t sure, and, as he let himself fall back down on his pillow, with Hermes nuzzling his shoulder, he couldn’t really bring himself to care. Naoki probably slept with his headphone on anyway, right?

A knock on his door accompanied with a “Junpei, you okay?” was the only warning he got before Akihiko threw the door open and walked in, only to stay frozen in the doorway, mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

Junpei’s first reflex was to shout “HEY! KNOCK FIRST!”, only Akihiko did knock, and it dawned on Junpei that he had forgotten to lock his door, again.


End file.
